1. Field
The methods and systems of a multi-tier mobile transaction platform for secure personalized transactions in a multi-domain ecosystem generally relates to mobile transaction processing security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile transactions are becoming the most prevalent form of point of sale payments. Existing systems for mobile transaction processing do not have the scalability and flexibility of configurability needed to address the ever growing demand for secure personalized transaction services and client contact to meet future business needs.